Cause I love you
by IncestuousGirl
Summary: Zack doesn t like Bailey... Well, he hates Bailey. And he doesn t react well when he discovers that his twin Cody is going to date her. But maybe he is just jaelous... Because he loves him. NO INCEST. For Ellivia22  althrougt she doesn t know it xD .


Hellooo!

First of all, I would want to thanks **Ellivia22**, because I loved so much her fics that I started to think about these adorable twins in another way. :) I hope she reads this, althrougt I haven´t review her fics yet.

Okay, and then I have to say that this is a fic about Zack and Cody; of the Suit Life… you know it. In a near future, I will write incestuous fics of them, but first I wanted to write this for **Ellivia22**, because I don't think she would like the twins with other kind of relationship… And I want her to like it! :)

So… enjoy! And don't forget… I am Spanish, so I don't write in very correct English… Maybe I would write some fics about the twins in Spanish too, but there are more English readers than Spanish ones, so…

* * *

><p>That day, Zachary Martin wasn't very happy.<p>

His twin, Cody, was going in a date with Bailey, and being honest, he didn't like her so much. (N/A I'm sorry, I hate Bailey). But the worst was that Cody had almost forgotten him, because of that bitch.

Yeah, Zach hated Bailey. That was the reality.

That was the reason of his reaction when his twin entered in his cabin, smiling like a dork, and he thrown to the bed.  
>-What happen, Codes? Did your stupid useless six-months plan worked at least?-he asked bitterly, knowing the answer thanks to London.<br>-Yeah, and it isn't so stupid and useless if it had worked. Don't you think so?-Cody answered, frowning slightly.  
>-No.-Zack simply said.<br>-Bufff… what you say.-his twin resigned himself.

Zack sat in his bed, next to his twin, and forced a false smile:  
>-So… buddy, when's the unexpected date?<br>-This night!-he happily exclaimed.  
>-Hummm…<br>-And all is going to be perfect!-Cody continued.- I will cook for her a crudité, a lasagna, some corn… yeah, she likes corn. I will put some candles, for having a romantic ambient… It will be perfect!-he exclaimed, smiling again.  
>-Whatever Codes…-muttered Zack.<p>

Cody was surprised because of the answer of his brother… he had even encouraged him to going in dates with girls, saying then he wouldn't be so feminine… Well, his twin picked him up a lot, and sometimes he got really furious with him, but he loved him anyway. And he was so worried because of Zack; he never behaved like that.  
>-Are you okay?<br>-Yeah, of course… I'm not feeling well; that's all.-he sighed.  
>-I don't believe you.<br>-Hmmm…  
>-Please, Zack, you know you can tell it to me.-Cody supplicated.<br>-No way.  
>-Please… Zacky... I really want to know it.<br>-Huh?

Zack contained the breathing, surprised. His twin hadn't called him like that since… a long time ago. He doubt a little more; until Cody left softly his hand on his shoulder. Then, he just let it go… a little bit.  
>-I just… don't like Bailey. Okay?<br>-Oh… I think I know what really happens to you…-Cody smiled mockingly.- You are jealous!  
>-No fucking way!-his twin exclaimed, furiously getting up of the bed.- I just hate Bailey! She's a fucking girl-corn bitch! (NA Sorry, but I REALLY hate Bailey) She's not enough for you, and I don't think you should forget your twin brother because of her.-Zack stopped and observed Cody, who was in completely silence, and he got worried.- Cody… Are you mad with me?

His twin didn't answer… But a smile was slowly drawn in his face. So that's was all. Zack was just jealous. Well, all went really better than expected. Following an instinct, he hugged Zack with all his force… that was no so much.

Zack hugged him too, caring of not hurt him, and when he had free all the accumulated frustration and fury, he left his head on Cody's shoulder.  
>-No, Zacky.-he finally answered sweetly.- I'm not mad. I'm sorry for all.<br>-Huh?  
>-Yes, you were right. Since I met Bailey, I had been a little obsessed with her… and I forgot you. I didn't pretend to. I was just blind of love. So I'm sorry. Well… being honest… I don't really love her. Maybe at first, but right now I like her just like a friend.<br>-So… why were you dating her?-Zack asked, confused.  
>-You were always saying I am so feminine… that I wanted to prove I weren't. I just wanted you to be proud of me.<br>-Codes… I'm proud of you. You are mi baby brother, okay? I always pick you up, but that doesn't mean I really think what I say. And… do you want to know which the reason is; behind all those things I said of Bailey; because I was like that?  
>-Sure! Tell me.-Cody asked for, curiously.<br>-Cause you were right… I was jealous. Cause I love you.  
>-Zachary Martin… I'm not going to leave you or forget you anymore, I swear.<p>

Zack assented slightly, calmed up.  
>-That was all I needed to know.-he secured.<br>-All right then.-Cody smiled sweetly.- Oh, and Zacky…  
>-Yes, Codes?<br>-I love you too.  
>-I know it, Codes, I know it…<p> 


End file.
